<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheater No More by VengeanceAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010923">Cheater No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel'>VengeanceAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt Johnny Lawrence, Implied current sexual coercion, John Kreese is a monster, M/M, Protective Ali Mills, Protective Amanda LaRusso, Protective Daniel LaRusso, Warnings for childhood sexual abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali thinks that Johnny cheated on her all those years ago. By the end of Christmas dinner, she wishes she had been right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda LaRusso &amp; Johnny Lawrence, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso &amp; Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence &amp; Ali Mills, Johnny Lawrence/John Kreese (non con)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheater No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the CobraKaiKinkMeme prompt: "The real reason Ali broke up with Johnny is because she figures out that Johnny was cheating on her. What she didn't know was that Johnny wasn't cheating, but in a sexual relationship with Kreese."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny laughs as he enjoys his dinner with Ali and the LaRussos. He still can’t believe how things worked out. Teasing Daniel about how he blamed Ali for the damage done to the car Mr. Miyagi gave his student is probably the highlight of Johnny’s night and he laughs, but doesn’t say anything to humiliate the guy. Ali and Amanda are scolding him enough already. </p><p>Daniel finally holds his hands up in surrender. “Alright alright… I get it. I was a jerk. But Ali broke up with you, too, Johnny, so we’re not all perfect.”</p><p>Johnny laughs. “Hey, I never said I was. I still can’t believe that I was so stupid and drunk with my friends that I didn’t show up for your birthday, Ali. I really am sorry for all of it.” </p><p>Ali rolls her eyes. “Okay, we’re adults and it’s been decades. You don’t have to lie anymore. I’m not upset about it. I mean… I was, but I’m really fine now.” She smiles at Daniel and Amanda. “I broke up with Johnny because he cheated on me.”</p><p>Amanda looks shocked and scandalized and laughs despite herself. “Oh… so Johnny was a player. Can’t say the same for Daniel.”</p><p>Daniel nudges her arm. “Hey! You should be grateful.” He grins at Johnny. “Damn… you were trying to convince me she was your one and only and you had a piece on the side? Ouch… the whole rivalry seems so… scripted now. I guess you thought if you could win her back, you could tell her that you fought for her and never wanted to be with anyone else.”</p><p>Johnny shakes his head in confusion. “I… I never cheated on you. What are you even talking about?”</p><p>Daniel laughs. “Wow, even now you can’t admit to it? That must have been a pretty intense affair. Protecting the other woman still?”</p><p>Amanda and Ali exchange a look because Johnny looks genuinely confused. Ali turns back to Johnny. “Geez, Johnny… how much did you drink over the years?”</p><p>Johnny frowns. “Not enough to convince me to cheat on you.”</p><p>Amanda frowns as Daniel shakes his head and mutters, “Unbelievable,” before ordering another bottle of wine for the table. She looks over at Ali. “Wait wait… so you say he cheated and he says he didn’t. Did someone tell you that he cheated or did you just… figure it out?”</p><p>Ali isn’t smiling anymore. “No, I… I mean I smelled it on him.” She blushes. “You know… when he came over.”</p><p>Johnny looks up at her. “What?”</p><p>Daniel groans. “Damn, you didn’t even wash up first? You’re more of a jerk than I thought.” There’s no bite behind the words and he’s clearly just having fun. </p><p>Ali nods. “Yeah, you’d make all these excuses about how you had to practice late and you had Saturday lessons and it was just on and on.”</p><p>Johnny looks down at the table and furrows his brow. “You’d get mad if I was late so… I just ran out the door. I never… I guess I never realized…”</p><p>Daniel laughs again. “Oh my God, you didn’t want to be late so you didn’t even shower after being with another girl? That’s… kind of horrible, even for you.” Again, there’s no bite and Johnny doesn’t react to the ribbing. </p><p>Instead, he looks up at Ali with shining eyes. “You… you could <i>smell</i> it?”</p><p>Amanda puts her hand on Daniel’s arm and he looks up at her to see that she looks very serious and she’s looking over at their dinner partners. He quiets down as Ali reaches over and takes Johnny’s hand only for him to pull it away. </p><p>“Hey, uh… whoa, I just thought we were having fun, Johnny. I wouldn’t have brought it up if I knew how embarrassed you still are about it. It really <i>is</i> okay. I don’t hate you or anything. I promise.” She smirks then. “I mean… an apology would be nice, but..” She stops smiling again when Johnny presses his hands to his eyes. “Johnny?” She reaches out to touch his elbow and again he pulls away. She looks over at Daniel and Amanda, not sure what to do.</p><p>Amanda glances at Daniel. “Um… maybe we should go.”</p><p>“I didn’t cheat on you. I’ve never… I wouldn’t do that. I loved you.” Johnny moves his hands and it’s clear that he’s trying not to cry. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry you thought that. You deserved everything good, Ali. And for you to think that I cheated on you. I mean… that’s not what it was.”</p><p>Ali shakes her head in confusion. “I don’t understand.”<br/></p><p>“It… God, it’s not… I didn’t do it because of…” He shrugs. “Loyalty. Submission. Kreese demanded it and we all fell in line, but… I never proved myself so I had to stay late and work harder and do more and it was never enough and then… then he gave me a way to show him and…” He finally looks up at the others. “It wasn’t like cheating. I just… had to show him.”</p><p>Amanda’s mouth drops open, as does Ali’s. Daniel’s face drains of color for a moment and he clears his throat. “Johnny, did Kreese make you do something that-“</p><p>Johnny shakes his head. “No… No, he didn’t <i>make</i> me do anything. I chose it. He told me that it was… like soldiers, you know? Everyone was pulling their weight. But I… I wasn’t. But it wasn’t you, Ali. I swear. Once I met you, it was different, that’s all. I was… spending a lot of time with you and I loved it, but that just meant I wasn’t thinking about karate and I had to… It… It wasn’t you. I swear, I just had to work harder, but it was worth it, you know? I loved being with you. And I… I never… I mean I never came over to… <i>be</i> with you on the same days as my lessons. I would never disrespect you like that.”</p><p>Ali finally snaps out of her stupor. “Johnny, <i>stop!</i>” She tries to catch her breath. </p><p>Daniel looks over at Amanda. “What the fuck….” He looks back at Johnny. “What the fuck were you thinking? God, I know you wanted his approval, but-“</p><p>Ali holds up her hand to quiet him. “Johnny… You said ‘once you met me.’” She glances over at Daniel and Amanda and blinks her eyes as she feels the tears fall. “Johnny… when we met… you had just turned fifteen.” She puts her hand to her mouth as the ramifications hit her. “How… how long before that were you-“</p><p>Johnny shrugs, increasingly uncomfortable. “Always.”</p><p>Amanda gasps and moves to sit closer to Johnny. “No. Johnny, no. You didn’t choose this. It’s not the same.”</p><p>Johnny glances over at Amanda and then Ali. He doesn’t even try to make himself look at Daniel. He stands. “I have to go. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset anyone. And… before you ask, I already told him that he doesn’t get to teach that lesson to anyone else.”</p><p>Daniel scoffs. “How can you guarantee that?”</p><p>Johnny shrugs a shoulder. “Because I prove it for the team. The guys… he said I was the leader so… that’s what you do as the leader and I did.” He sighs. “I know you think it was something else, but it wasn’t. I knew what I was doing.”</p><p>Daniel shakes his head. “And the kids… you’re telling me he doesn’t want loyalty from <i>them?</i>” </p><p>Johnny shrugs. “I’m <i>their</i> leader, too.” He sighs again, trying to get air into his lungs. “You don’t get it. I make my own choices. I’m not going to let anyone down, ever again.” He takes another deep breath. “I’m really sorry that I messed up the evening. Merry Christmas, okay?” </p><p>He walks out of the club. </p><p>The table falls silent as all three of them try to process what was said. Ali rests her elbows on the table and presses gently against her temples with her slim fingers, trying to calm the headache that’s made itself known in the last ten minutes. “Did… did he seriously say that he’s been… I mean I think he was like 12 or something when he joined Cobra Kai.”</p><p>Amanda grips Daniel’s arm from where she’s sitting. “Anthony’s 12.”</p><p>Daniel looks at her briefly and then stands up. “I’m gonna kill him.” He starts to walk away, but Amanda doesn’t let go. He stares at where she’s holding him and finally sits down again, turning fully toward her. “Amanda… </p><p>“Killing Kreese can’t be our priority right now. Let me go talk to Johnny. You and Ali… you share a history with him. I might be the safer option.”</p><p>Daniel looks over at Ali and then nods. “Okay, we’ll try it your way.”</p><p>Amanda stands up and grabs her wrap before hurrying out front. When she gets there, she sees Johnny pacing back and forth. “Johnny?”</p><p>He looks up. “Oh… hey, just waiting for the valet guy to come back so I can send him for the car.” </p><p>She shakes her head. “No, come sit down with me. I want to talk to you.” She leads him over to an open area with some benches in a circle, a place that looks fancy, but is completely impractical. She sits down on the bench facing away from the door so they don’t have any distractions because she’s pretty sure that Johnny would find a way to stare at everyone coming in and out of the club and ignore her questions completely. </p><p>He sits down and folds his hands over each other between his knees as his legs open to allow him to be more comfortable; and force him to look down at the ground instead of at her. His hands keep moving back and forth over each other. He knows they’re shaking, but he doesn’t want to admit it. “So… yeah, what did you need?”</p><p>Amanda turns a bit so she’s more fully toward him. “Johnny, my son is the same age you were when this whole thing started with Kreese.”</p><p>Johnny frowns and shakes his head. “Anthony?” He shakes his head again. “No, that can’t be right.”</p><p>She bites her lower lip gently because she realizes he really doesn’t see it. “Yeah, it is. If someone did that to Anthony…” </p><p>“He’d say no. I didn’t say no. I did what I needed to do. It’s… it’s just a thing that happens…”</p><p>“It’s really not.” She takes a deep breath. “Tell me how it started. If it’s just a thing that happens, then tell me what happened.”</p><p>Johnny shrugs. “Nothing to tell. I wasn’t doing well. I did everything wrong and he was going to drop me from the program, but if he did… Sid was gonna have a field day. He never lets me forget what a loser I am and being kicked out of the dojo that I begged him to go to… there was no way I was going to live that down. So… I begged him not to kick me out. And he said…” He runs his fingers through his hair. “He said I was… too pretty. That maybe I wasn’t cut out to be a warrior and I didn’t… I didn’t want to be some girl. I wanted to be a warrior. I really did and he said… he said there were ways to prove loyalty and that was by… submitting. He said if I could prove that I belonged to <i>him</i> and that I would fight for him no matter what, that he’d let me stay and then…” He frowns. “That was it.”</p><p>“Please, Johnny… when did sex become involved?”</p><p>His shoulders start creeping up toward his ears. “That day. It was just… touching and stuff and then maybe a week or two later… it was more and then… I mean it was like a lesson. Holding my breath and… strengthening my jaw and..” He shrugs, starting to feel stupid again. “But then… I screwed up in class. Bad. I messed up a simple move and I didn’t get up. I was pissed and frustrated and I refused to get up and fight again. So I went to the locker room and I showered and changed and decided I was just going to quit and…” He tries to stretch his neck a bit to fight the tension in his body. </p><p>Amanda takes his hand. “It’s okay. I’m right here and I’m not judging.”</p><p>“He told me… I failed. He told me how worthless I am and he kicked me out. Until that moment, I didn’t really think about the consequences and I pleaded with him and he turned and he… hit me… like hard, you know? Like a slap, not just a sparring hit. And then he swept my legs and he kept yelling at me to fight back. And I did! I did because he told me to. I didn’t… I mean I <i>asked</i> him to give me a chance. It was on me. And when he grabbed me and asked if I meant it… if I’d do anything… I said yes. I did… I said <i>yes!</i> So I’m not some innocent victim. I consented.” He starts squirming a bit more as he becomes more uncomfortable. </p><p>“And then?”</p><p>He sighs. “And then he took me to his office and he… he tried…” He swallows past the lump in his throat. “It was my fault. I was too… tense. He tried to get me to relax. He <i>told</i> me that I was… too tight. My movements… my muscles… he said I had to be loose and relaxed and that I had to face fear and still be able to relax my body and I… I tried.” He takes a few deep breaths. “Why do you want to know this stuff? There’s really nothing to tell. I only wanted to make sure that Ali didn’t think she did anything wrong. God… I should have kept my mouth shut. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>Amanda reaches up slowly and runs a hand through his hair. “Johnny… look at me.” She waits until his eyes meet hers. “What happened in the office?”</p><p>Johnny holds her gaze for a moment and then shrugs and looks away. “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t relax enough and it… it hurt like hell.” He lets out a breath as if it’s something that needed to come out. “It hurt like hell every time I screwed up, but… when I was good… he made sure it didn’t hurt.”</p><p>“How long was it before you met Ali? After that first time?”</p><p>“Hell, I don’t know. Nearly two years, I guess.”</p><p>Amanda frowns and takes a calming breath. “She said you met when you had just turned 15. Johnny, you were so young.. 12 or 13 years old and…”</p><p>“Please stop.” He sighs in exhaustion. “Kreese is fine. We have a deal. I keep… showing up and making it good for him and it’s fine. I’m their leader. As long as I’m loyal… as long as I submit, there’s no reason for him to be angry.”</p><p>“Wait…” She thinks back to the conversation. “Jesus…. Is this still going on?!”</p><p>Johnny pulls away to put distance between them. “It’s either that or he makes trouble for your family. I owe LaRusso a lot. He’s a douche, but I practically destroyed his leg. I treated him like garbage in high school. I’m not sitting by and letting Kreese mess with you guys. I promise. I.. I keep him busy… distracted. And I show him that I’m loyal so he has no reason to start a war with anyone. Why the hell do you think he never went after Sam?”</p><p>“Oh my God, Johnny….” </p><p>Amanda and Johnny turn at the sound of the voice to see Ali and Daniel standing there. Ali tries to get out more words but is too stunned. She can only repeat herself after a moment. “Oh my God, Johnny…” She moves quickly toward him and is grateful that Amanda vacates her spot. Ali cups Johnny’s face in her hands and, for a moment, can only see the wide-eyed innocent boy who so desperately needed someone to love him. She pulls him in, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugs him tightly. She tries not to cry but fails immediately. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I was too young to see what was happening to you.” </p><p>Johnny rubs his hands up and down her back. “Nothing was happening, Ali. I told you, it’s fine.”</p><p>Daniel looks from the two of them to Amanda. “Can I kill him now?”</p><p>Amanda’s face appears calm, but Daniel knows the look in her eyes as they harden. Her lip curls slightly in rage and she tears her gaze away from the two of them, also. She looks at Daniel, clear determination in her eyes. “Only if you get to him before I do.”</p><p>Johnny looks up at them after a moment. “Hey, you two relax, okay? I told you… I agreed to this.”</p><p>Daniel shakes his head. “You didn’t. You were a kid and hell, you’re still a messed up kid in a lot of ways. Your ideas about this are so fucking warped and that’s not your fault, but you’re going to let us do what some adult should have fucking done decades ago. You’re going to let us make this right. We’re going to protect you, Johnny.”</p><p>He frowns and looks over at Ali. “I don’t get it.”</p><p>Ali strokes her thumb over his cheek. “Yeah, I know… and it breaks my heart.” She squeezes his hand. “Trust us? We won’t abuse it like he did.”</p><p>Amanda walks over and puts her hand on his shoulder. “We swear, Johnny… We will <i>never</i> let him touch you again. </p><p>He looks over at Daniel and bites down on his lower lip to stop it from trembling. Nobody has ever told him that he was a victim. Nobody ever told him that it wasn’t his fault or his doing. He’s not sure how to take it, but he knows that Daniel won’t be nice just because it’s polite. Daniel won’t hold back if there’s a chance to drag Johnny down. “LaRusso… I..” He takes a few deep breaths. “If… if you knew.. back then…”</p><p>Daniel walks around the bench and squats down so he’s closer to Johnny’s level. “If I had known what that man was doing to you, I would have told Mr. Miyagi and then I know that Kreese wouldn’t have walked away from that fight. I would have told my ma so she could go get to know yours and they could gang up on everyone who hurt you. And I would have known where all of that anger came from and I would have done whatever it took to be your friend… cuz you clearly needed one to protect <i>you</i>. Johnny, you did <i>not</i> deserve what happened to you. And it was wrong. He <i>hurt</i> you. He took your trust in him and he twisted it and he <i>hurt</i> you. And he’s still doing it. Please, Johnny… please let us make this right. Please don’t keep getting hurt. You’re good. Okay? You’re a good man.” </p><p>He looks over at Ali and Amanda and then back at Daniel. He nods. “Yeah… yeah… I guess…” He rubs his hands over his face a few times until Daniel stands and pulls the other man in for a hug. Amanda joins in and stands behind Daniel, resting her chin on his shoulder and her head against Johnny’s. She places her hand on his back and holds him. Ali wraps around Johnny from the other side, keeping her arms around his waist, her hands splaying over his stomach as she rests her cheek against his back. </p><p>It’s quiet for a few moments, but then Johnny begins to cry, letting the pain of the last few decades wash over him. And as his knees start to buckle, he has no fear of falling because of the people who are holding him up. As the past catches up to him, all because of a simple slip at a Christmas dinner, he lets himself hurt for the child he was while also feeling hope for the person he is now. He has people who are loyal to him now and they don’t force him to prove anything to them. They don’t make him convince them that he deserves their care and support. He knows he has to go face Kreese again. But this time, and for the first time, he’s not alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>